


Блюдо, которое лучше подавать из табельного

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mentions of graphic death, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, thresher maws are terrifying, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Сложно сбежать от своих демонов, когда они появляются на каждой планете, на которую ты приземляешься. В конце концов лучше встретить их во всеоружии — желательно, с тяжелым арсеналом.





	Блюдо, которое лучше подавать из табельного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Served at Muzzle Velocity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762861) by [thekumquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat). 



Ей до сих пор снится Акуза. Всех семи лет оказалось недостаточно. В одних снах она находится в самом сердце бойни, пытается удержаться, пока земля уходит из-под ног. Кислотный воздух царапает горло, вопли молотильщиков перекрывают крики ее товарищей. В других снах она стоит на холме и видит все со стороны, не в силах пошевелиться. Иногда она может кричать, иногда нет. Но в каждом сне она может только стоять, окоченев от страха, и беспомощно смотреть на происходящее.

Найдя команду Кахоку на Эдолусе, Шепард чувствует, как кошмар обретает плоть. Он клубится в затылочной части головы, мелькает на периферии зрения, пока она не может отвести глаз от изломанных, изъеденных кислотой трупов. Той ночью кошмар развертывается за сомкнутыми веками, и тела десантников ползут к ней. Их обожженные челюсти двигаются в беззвучном вопросе: «Почему не ты?»

Это не последний раз, когда ее команда встречает молотильщика, и далеко не последний раз, когда ей снится этот кошмар.

* * *

Проходит еще два года, и ночной кошмар оборачивается явью. Шепард чувствует, как от дрожи земли под ногами начинают неметь кончики пальцев. Далекая часть ее сознания приходит в ярость: одно дело кликсены или варрены, но никто не предупреждал, что здесь будет молотильщик.

Раздается характерный вопль чудовища. Шепард ныряет вбок, уворачиваясь от кислотного плевка. Позади нее шипит и пузырится бетон. Шаман сказал — выжить. Всего пять минут. Она сможет снова пережить этот ад на земле, пока тянутся эти пять минут. Ради Грюнта — сможет.

Молотильщик не остается на месте. Он кружит вокруг возвышения, на котором укрывается отряд Шепард, издает свои ужасающие звуки и ждет, пока они совершат ошибку. Грюнт с трудом сдерживает эмоции, это слышно. Он боится и пытается не показывать этого? Или просто не любит прятаться? Джек не выглядит испуганной, но по ней трудно определить. Все, что видит коммандер — это угрюмая сверх-сосредоточенность, которая означает, что дела приняли серьезный оборот. 

Шепард ужасно хочется спрятаться в Мако. Это не отменит следующий кошмар, но она хотя бы доживет до него. 

Молотильщик ввинчивается в землю. Шепард чувствует, как он движется прямо под ними, рассекая слежавшуюся землю с той же легкостью, что и воздух. Она следит за клубами пыли, которые отмечают движение монстра, и готовится бежать, как только он появится на поверхности. Внезапно все затихает. Земля перестает вздрагивать. Коммандер напрягает слух, но все, что удается услышать — ее собственное частое дыхание в шлеме. Тишина затягивается, и к Шепард возвращается ощущение собственного тела: сердце больно колотится о ребра, руки и ноги дрожат. 

Молотильщик взмывает вверх, обдав отряд фонтаном из камней и земли. Шепард в панике вскидывает оружие и инстинктивно жмет на спусковой крючок. И попадает. Молотильщик откидывается назад, неистово вереща, но коммандер этого почти не слышит. 

Она стреляла в молотильщиков и убивала их, сидя в Мако. Только в Мако. Но сейчас — сейчас она в бою. Она стоит на открытом пространстве вместе со своим отрядом, и она только что подстрелила молотильщика. Она ранила его. 

_Она пустила ему кровь._

Грюнт восторженно рычит, тут же открывая огонь. Джек смеется и кричит, явно не веря: «Ты что, _серьезно_?»

Семилетний кошмар развертывается наяву, но сейчас она не скована невидимыми силами и не обязана вспоминать, что она была солдатом, оцепеневшим от ужаса.

В этот раз она _коммандер, мать ее, Шепард._

Отстреливаться гораздо сложнее, чем прятаться, но она не боится. Она не злится. Она почти _летит_ , двигаясь легко и плавно, дрожь в руках прошла, разум прояснился. Ей так и не довелось выжечь гнездо на Акузе, но возмездие настоящего момента слаще сахара.

Все трое работают идеально слаженно. Джек отвлекает гигантского червя биотическими ударами, Шепард и Грюнт стреляют в мягкую плоть между толстыми пластинами панциря. Когда молотильщик прячется в землю, у них есть пара секунд, чтобы перевести дух, но к каждому его возвращению они готовы.

Проходит всего минута, но Шепард точно знает — они сделали это. Ихор струится из молотильщика в дюжине мест, его движения стали медленными и хаотичными.

Монстр бросается на нее. До ужаса знакомый момент: распахнутая пасть, синий язык, кольца зубов… Но в этот раз она не падает на землю, не кричит, не молится. В этот раз Шепард поднимает ствол гранатомета и посылает гранату прямо в раскрытую глотку. 

Червь испускает истошный вопль, который пробирает Шепард до костей, и граната взрывается. Молотильщик бьется в конвульсиях и обрушивается вниз, сотрясая землю.

Шепард снова на Акузе, и в этот раз ее отряд ликует.


End file.
